Kyōsuke Matsudaira
:"The silent sword demon.." - Cuarta Kyōsuke Masane Katamori Matsudaira ' (京介雅音容保松平, ''Matsudaira Katamori Masane Kyōsuke) or simply '''Kyōsuke Matsudaira (恭介松平, Matsudaira Kyōsuke), was the founder and the first general of the Shinsengumi, he also became a mentor of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Yoshigawa Kaidō Sawada, who both became Captain Commanders of the Gotei 13. Currently he is a Captain of the Royal Guard, notably one of the original members of it. Kyōsuke is known as the Ken no akuma (剣の悪魔, Demon of the Sword) Appearance Kyōsuke has the appearance of a youthful man who is quite short with thin build, in fact he is the shortest and the youngest looking member amongst the Royal Guard despite him being one of the two original members of it. Kyōsuke has a brown hair that is long enough to cover his ears and reach his chin. He wears the standard Shinigami Shihakusho, above it, he dons the white long sleeved Royal Guard haori with the Royal Guard emblem designed on the back. He also wears a red headband, which is also the same hairband he wore in the past. The most noticeable feature of Kyōsuke is his eyes which he keeps narrowed to slits, rarely opening it and revealing his heterochromic eyes, his right eye is pale blue while his left eye is red in color. He also keeps a grin on his face which changes only on rare occasions and instances, such as anger and excitement. His expression and appearance may be similar to Gin Ichimaru's, the only difference is that his smile is more friendly and peaceful , rather than that of Gin's intimidating grin. However, his friendly smile can easily change to a malicious grin given the proper motivation, like when he really enjoys a battle. When Kyosuke gets very serious, his smile fades and he opens his eyes to a sharp glare, enough to bring the chills to the bones of people around him. Kyōsuke appeared to wear a long hair in the past and a red headband. He appeared more mature, but at the same time still had the same features in him. He wore the regular blue colored Shinsengumi haori. His facial expressions seem not to change over the years, he still maintained the smile and his narrowed eyes. Kyōsuke was known and feared as the Akuma no Yōname (悪魔のような目, Demon Eyes), mainly because of the experience they had regarding him which most included bloodshed and killing, it was said that the last thing that his opponents see before their deaths was his eyes, they regarded him as a demon, and because of his strange eyes, they dubbed him the title. Personality Kyōsuke at first glace seem to have a calm, innocent and friendly aura around him. He is silent most of the time, but when he speaks, he appears to be respectful. He also seem to have a bit of a carefree side in him, there are times when he disappears in important meetings, whenever he gets bored or sometimes he gets late, because of resting somewhere. However, despite all of his light side, he has a darker and shady side. He is ruthless in combat and believes strongly in the saying, Aku Soku Zan (悪即斬, literally "Kill those who are evil immediately"; translated as "Slay Evil Immediately") which he made as the motto of the Shinsengumi, he is unforgiving, but only to those who are evil, he is just and has a sense of honor. Despite his role as a "slayer of evil", he was referred as a demon, which was probably because of his superior skill in slaying and his lust for battle. He knows whenever the time is right for him to get serious, whenever the opponent is not someone to be taken lightly. His lighter side makes it hard to believe what he really is, as it covers up his dark part. Many people, despite their good impression on him, and even those who are quite close to him says that he is a very difficult man to read. History Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Zanpakutō